


You Weren't Wrong

by inazuma_hunter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (i ended up crying later anyways), Fix-It, I really had more faith in you as writers, Lord knows it needs fixing, M/M, Wtf Duffer Bros?, and we get just a bit of the byler we deserve, i wrote this instead of crying, mostly mike and will platonic, will gets the apology he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inazuma_hunter/pseuds/inazuma_hunter
Summary: Warning S3 Spoilers below and inside!Well, the Byers were moving. And they were taking El with them. Mike is trying to put on a brave face for everyone, but does not know how he's going to cope. But he does know he needs to make one thing right before they go.





	You Weren't Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means a fic that will fix this season. It's going to take a lot more than 1200 words to do that. I will leave that to the much more talented fic writers (please save us!). But this is just one little example of a scene that they could've added to make Will's S3 character arc (and the Byler friendship arc) somewhat salvageable. This is sloppy and unedited, but hopefully will be somewhat enjoyable.

Three months. It had been three months since the battle of Starcourt Mall and Lucas and Max were _still_ giving Dustin shit about his and Suzie's rendition of _Neverending Story_ that had been broadcast for all to hear. Not saying that Mike hadn't given Dustin shit as well. But today he really didn't feel like joining in. Today was not a happy day - he was losing two people that were very dear to him.

The whole Party had come over to help the Byers pack for the move. Hopper's death had been the last straw for Joyce - she had to get out of Hawkins. And she was taking El with them. Mike didn't know how he was going to survive without her, she had become such an integral part of his life and - 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Will walking by and depositing a bundle into the giveaway box. Mike was stunned to see it was all of his D&D manuals and books.

"Whoa, dude. that's the donation box," he informed him, sure he had made a mistake. But apparently Will knew just what he was doing.

"I know. I'll just use yours when I come back. I mean...if we still wanna play," he replied haltingly.

"Yeah, but what if you wanna join another party?" Mike asked. His friend hesitated only slightly before responding.

"Not possible," Will said, his voice firm this time as he gave mike a smile.

Mike smiled back and let out a breathy chuckle before Will walked back to his room. It was good to see Will smile one last time before he left. He'd seen it less and less lately, but it never failed to bring a smile to Mike's own face. It almost made it seem like everything was alright again. But it struck Mike suddenly, that it wasn't.

_I mean...if we still wanna play._

Mike cringed inwardly at how Will had looked when he said that. Almost afraid to bring up playing D&D after what had happened last time. Last time...which Mike had still neglected to really make right. But, he was determined to do just that now. He followed the familiar path, perhaps for the last time, back to Will's room where the boy was looking around for any last minute items.

"Oh, Mike," he said in surprise. "I, uh, think we're good in here. Nothing left to carry out."

"I know," Mike said, easing the door shut behind him. "I just wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Oh...um...okay?"

The older boy cleared his throat awkwardly. "The D&D stuff got me thinking and - listen Will. About that day...the last time we played...when we had that fight, I -"

"Mike, it's fine, don't -"

"No! Please Will, if I don't wanna leave anything unsaid between us...with you leaving and all. So... I'm just sorry. Really sorry. I was being an asshole, okay. It wouldn't have killed us to do one girl-free day and just nerd out. And the campaign actually was good. I know we would've had fun if we had just given it half a chance. So I'm sorry. I truly am. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me," Will said, his voice sounding a bit choked. "I...I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of El dumping you by forcing you to play. You were going through a tough time, and I should've been more supportive instead of being selfish. I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted," Mike assured him, drawing a sigh of relief from both of them. He could feel a tension leave the room, proving that this was something that had needed to be said. 

"Cool," Will smiled, a little brighter than before. "So we're good then?"

Well...almost. There was one more thing that Mike needed to apologize for specifically. Something he should've never had said. Something he knew Will was sensitive about, having been teased and bullied about it by everyone from Troy to Lonnie Byers.

"I-I'm sorry I said you didn't like girls!" Mike blurted out, instantly seeing the smile disappear from Will's face, his body turning tense once again. "That was a really shitty thing to say when I _knew_ it would hurt you. I should've never said that Will. I'm sorry for that too."

Will's face, still guarded, studied Mike for a good ten seconds before finally relaxing again. "It's cool, Mike. We're all good. And anyways, you weren't wrong."

Cool, they were all good, and -

What?!

Mike's eyes flew up to Will's only to see panic and fear etched deep within them. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that last part....I mean, I didn't mean to...Mike?"

Mike was aware his jaw was gaping open at Will's mistaken revelation, but he was unable to close it. Oh my god...was Will saying...did Will just admit to liking boys? That means all that time people were giving him shit and calling him those names, he really felt that way inside.

"Mike? Mike, please, please just forget that last sentence," Will choked out, tears forming in his eyes. "Can we just pretend I never -"

The sight of his best friend crying finally broke Mike from his spell as he rushed forward and enveloped his friend in a huge bear hug, holding the smaller boy closely to his chest. He still felt Will sobbing as the boy tentatively returned Mike's embrace, wrapping his arms around Mike's torso. Mike had recovered enough by this time to come up with, he hoped, the right thing to say.

"What sentence would that be, Will? I don't have any clue what you're talking about," he assured the teen. "Last thing you said is we're all good. So, we're all good, right?"

With one last sniffle, Will pulled back and looked up at his friend, still looking a bit unsure but nodding anyways. "Yes, all good," he whispered.

"Good," Mike said, his hands still on Will's shoulders. Just as Will was about to turn away though, Mike tightened his grip. "But, Byers...if you ever do remember what that last sentence was...and need someone to talk to about it...I'm only a phone call away. And no matter _what_ you tell me, it's never going to change how I see you. You'll always be Will Byers, my very first and very best friend, no matter what."

Will brought up his hands and scrubbed aggressively at his eyes, determined not to cry again, before meeting Mike's gaze. "No matter what," he agreed.

This time it was Mike who smiled first, earning a grin back in return as the two finally separated. "I've gotta go say goodbye to El now...but I'll see you outside, okay?"

"For sure," Will said as Mike walked towards the door. "And th-thanks for this Mike. It...it really means a lot."

"No sweat, Byers," Mike replied. "No sweat at all."

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wasn't going to do any sort of a coming out moment for Will. But then I thought, fuck it, if I'm going to fix this scene, I might as well fix it all the way. Comments and kudos appreciated, feel free to rage at the Duffers in the comments.


End file.
